battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
H. Nah
H. Nah '''(ハイエナジー Haienajī) is an enemy that only is traitless and always knocks backs your units. Enemy At first sight it may seem like a Mooth with buffed stats. While decently fast, its pushing power is tremendously reduced when you are meatshielding against it. Similar range to Mooth too, at 344. "How about I try using a tank like Jamiera on this?" Nah. It has a 100% chance to knockback all your cats... That's what makes this enemy DRASTICALLY more obnoxious than Mooth on pretty much any occasion. 350+ range attackers are pretty much required to win against this one. And like real hyenas, you can expect to find these enemies in packs. They have very high health making them take a long time to defeat. Strategy Pile up ranged cats such as Macho Leg Cat or King Dragon Cat. Paris Cat and Drama Cats are really good here, since they have an area attack. To make the knockbacks less constant, it's recommended to use the vanilla Cat Cannon to sync them up in a pinch. Out of all the "big units" you could throw out against a pack of H. Nahs, one of the best choices is someone any player can recruit two chapters away from H. Nah's debut level: Ururun Wolf. With a knockback effect of her own, she has a chance to sync up the H. Nahs every time she attacks, and she attacks quite often. Sic 'em! Knockback-resistant cats are also “big units” that you can use against H. Nah, such as God-Emperor Sodom, Divine Kai, or Paladin Cat. Backswing Units, such as Maglev Cat and Sanada Yukimura can use H. Nah's knockback ability to their advantage to take them down quicker. However, be wary as H. Nahs, aside from being capable to knock back, have a high amount of damage per hit. Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 16-8: Star Ocean (200% strength magnification) * Stage 17-7: Prison Prairie (100% strength magnification) * Stage 18-4: Dead Falls (200% strength magnification) * Stage 19-1: Jailbreak Diary (100% strength magnification) * Stage 21-2: Claustronyctophobia (100% strength magnification) * Stage 23-1: Feast of Betrayal (200% strength magnification) * Stage 28-6: Learned to Love (200% strength magnification) * Stage 32-3: Weeping Dunes (200% strength magnification) * Stage 34-5: Ghostlight Gardens (200% strength magnification) * Stage 44-1: Eat the Weak (200% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 14-3: Rude on the Beach (300% strength magnification) * Stage 17-5: Umibozu's House (300% strength magnification) Other Stages * Maiden Awakens!: Order Maiden (Insane) (100% strength magnification) * Koi Awakens!: Carp A Diem (Expert) (100% strength magnification) Dictionary Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery Hyena_Attack.PNG Trivia *His full name is Hi-ee Nah, which is a pun on what he is: a hyena. *He may be referencing the hyena Ed from the Lion King, as they have similar expressions. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/045.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Celeboodle | Dober P.D >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Enemies with Knockback Ability